un error y un amor verdadero
by Neonblack12
Summary: tigresa conocera el dolor de perder a su primer amor al cometer el error de no escuchar sus sentimiento, en cambio po lleno de furia y tristeza se dara cuenta de todo lo que es capaz por el dolor
1. Chapter 1

Era un nuevo día en el valle de la paz, el sol salía como de costumbre, las aves cantaban por la mañana y claro el gong sonó como de costumbre levantando así a nuestros héroes

Shifu: buenos días queridos estudiantes- dijo este acercándose a sus alumnos

Todos: buenos días maestro- dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia ante su maestro

Shifu: veo que hoy decidiste levantarte temprano joven guerrero dragón

Po: así es maestro hoy tengo pensado esforzarme más en el entrenamiento especial que me dará - dijo el panda muy emocionado y decidido

Shifu: me sorprende oír ese entusiasmo de ti po pero recuerda que este entrenamiento no será como los anteriores en este tendrás que poner tu vida a prueba- dijo shifu esperando que la reacción del panda fuera huir o acobardarse como siempre lo hacia

Pero se sorprendió al ver que po no retrocedió ni se acobardo, al contrario este se veía más serio de lo normal y dijo:

Po: estoy listo para lo que venga maestro- dijo el panda decidido

Shifu: está bien panda entonces sígueme- dijo caminando para que lo siguiera

Po: muy bien entonces es hora- dijo el panda siguiendo a su maestro- deséenme suerte amigos volveré pronto- dijo este antes de irse

Todos: Suerte po- pensaron todos al unísono

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerles a todos aquellos que leerán mi historia y les agradecería sus correcciones y si tienen ideas me gustaría escucharlas comente y más que nada espero que disfruten como se desarrolla la historia **

Capítulo 2: encontrando sentimientos

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que po se fue a entrenar y todo en el palacio no era igual, los cinco tuvieron que volver a comer tofu, las bromas de mono y mantis ya no eran tan constante, tigresa se encontraba deprimida y no se concentraba muy bien en el entrenamiento, víbora preocupada por su amiga decidió hablar con ella.

Vibora: tigresa que pasa te noto sin ánimos de entrenar- dijo vibora preocupada por su amiga

Tigresa: estoy bien- dijo esta sin voltear a ver mientras golpeaba sin animo unos árboles de metal

Vibora: eso no es cierto amiga ¿que acaso ya no confías en mí?- dijo está deprimida

Tigresa: claro que confió en ti eres mi mejor amiga- dijo esto dejando de golpear el árbol y volteándola a ver

Vibora: entonces cuéntame que pasa tal vez pueda ayudarte- dijo ella intentando ayudar a su amiga

Tigresa: está bien pero será en la noche cuando ya los chicos estén dormido- dijo está alejándose del salón de entrenamiento

Y así paso el día entre puro entrenamiento y silencio hasta llegar la cena, todos decidieron que hoy cenarían y hablarían un poco como lo hacían antes de que po llegara al palacio de jade, sin esperar el primero en hablar fue grulla

Grulla: chicos sé que todos estamos mal porque extrañamos a po, pero no creo que deberíamos a estar deprimido saben que po desearía que estuviéramos felices y riéndonos como siempre lo hacíamos

Mono: si lo sabemos grulla pero es un poco difícil pensar que po no está aquí no solo para hacer la esos deliciosos fideos que todos adoramos, sino que también hablo por todos cuando digo que po es parte de nosotros.

Mantis: lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es apoyarlo y saber recuerden que en cuanto vuelva el será mucho más fuerte y tenemos que volvernos nosotros también más fuerte para lo que venga.

Vibora: saben que lo mejor ahora es apoyar a po y desearle lo mejor

Mantis: pero pudo haberle pasado algo porque ya han pasado tres meses desde que lo vimos

Vibora: no digas eso mantis- dijo esto enojada

Mono: todo puede pasar vibora solo puede ser una posibilidad

Mantis: la verdad es que debemos temer por lo peor

En eso tigresa se levanta y apretando los puños a más no poder enterrando su garrar en su palma y dejando ver una parte de sus colmillos dijo:

Tigresa: ¡ya cállense!- dijo esto de un grito- sé que el volverá po se encuentra bien… sé que se encuentra bien y ustedes deberían conocerlo mejor que nadie, lo que paso en gomen fue una prueba de eso- dijo eso recordando lo sucedido y mostrando una cara triste

Todos se quedaron callados y ella solo decidió salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, vibora solo decidió seguirla para que su amiga no estuviera sola, ella podía sentir que su amiga sentía algo por ese panda

Tigresa al salir corriendo se detuvo en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas donde ella iba cuando tenía que pensar o cuando se sentía sola

Tigresa: no entiendo que me sucede me siento más frágil y siento que no es lo mismo sin po aquí- dijo esto casi sollozando

Vibora llego justo a tiempo para escuchar eso y solo se limitó a responderle a su amiga lo que ella creía que podía estar pasándole a su amiga

Vibora: creo que sientes algo más que amistad por po y por eso te sientes así- dijo esto colocándose al lado de su amiga

Tigresa:¡ QUE!- dijo exaltada- eso no puede pasar yo no podría estar con él y menos sentir eso por él ya que para mí solo es un amigo

Vibora: solo piénsalo has estado deprimida desde que él se fue, te alteras cuando escuchas que le paso algo malo y ahora te sientes frágil justamente cuando nunca te habías sentido así antes de que el llegara

Tigresa solo se quedó callada por lo que le decía su amiga sabía que era verdad todo lo que ella estaba comentando y le paso por la mente la posibilidad de que realmente sintiera ese sentimiento que nunca antes sintió ``amor´´

Vibora: solo te pido que lo pienses amiga y cuando estés segura de lo que sientes estaré lista para escuchar tu respuesta- dijo ella antes de marcharse

Tigresa quedo pensativa y dudosa de si lo que sentía por ese panda era amor o solo era preocupación lo que le dijo vibora así que su mente se fuese a favor del amor y esta se dijo para sí misma antes de quedarse dormida

Tigresa: si realmente siento esto por ti panda tendré que ocultarlo para que no lo sepas así no te burlaras…- pero de golpe pensó- y si el también siente lo mismo y no digo que lo sienta pero si es así… no sabría que responder- solo espero saber la respuesta- dijo quedándose dormida profundamente

**Continuara**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de este emocionante fic bueno sin más que decir comente si les gusto y les agradeceré sus sugerencias y sus comentarios positivos. Hasta el próximo capito!**

**Nekoblack12 (nyan!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno yo aquí de nuevo con un capítulo más de este fic antes que nada invito a darme sus sugerencias y sus comentarios agradezco mucho todas sus palabras de ánimo y su apoyo sin más que decir comenzamos con este capitulo**

Capítulo 3: palabras en el viento

Ya era de noche en el valle de la paz, donde todos los habitantes dormían seguros y cómodos en sus camas, pero afueras del valle en una pequeña cueva se encontraba un panda blanco y negro haciendo un té con la fogata que esteba frente a él.

Po: vaya, quien diría que ha pasado dos meses desde que comencé con este entrenamiento- dijo este para sí mismo- ha sido duro pero nunca olvidare las palabras del maestro shifu- dijo este mirando al cielo

**Flashback**

Po se encontraba con shifu afueras del valle de la paz sin ninguna provisión o nada que pudiese ser una ayuda para él, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un bosque sin ninguna señal de vida existente.

Shifu: ya hemos llegado guerrero dragón-dijo este extendiendo su mano para mostrar el entorno

Po: ¡wow!- dijo este con gran asombro- así que ¿aquí es donde entrenaremos maestro?- pregunto el panda emocionado

Shifu: me temo que estas equivocado joven guerrero, yo no te entrenare.

Po: E-e-espere maestro no querrá que yo…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por shifu

Shifu: así es joven guerrero este entrenamiento especial será para que no solo encuentres esas habilidades que tienes dormidas, sino que también te ayudara a que se agudicen tus sentidos

Po: maestro pero yo no creo ser capaz de lograr, digo fui capaz de derrotar a tai Long y parar a lord sheng pero eso fue gracias a sus enseñanzas

Shifu: escucha po-dijo este con una vos serena- yo sé de lo que eres capaz si te lo propones y claro que fueron mis enseñanzas pero eres tu quien decide cómo utilizarlas y lo has hecho para el bien… yo confió en ti po

Po: maestro… está bien are mi mejor esfuerzo para que usted y mi padre se sientan orgullosos- dijo este con una gran sonrisa

Shifu: bien po entonces es hora que me vaya no puedo dejar a los demás furiosos sin entrenar ya que tú te volverás más fuerte ellos también deben alcanzar un nivel superior

Po: está bien maestro pero dígame cuanto tiempo debo entrenar para alcanzar un nivel superior- dijo este muy confuso y emocionado

Shifu: po eso es algo que yo no puedo contestarte pero tengo fe en que solo tardara meses ya que tú eres diferente, el kung fu está en tus venas- dijo este sintiéndose orgulloso de su alumno

Po: está bien maestro y dígale algo a los furiosos en cuanto llegue haya- dijo este saliendo corriendo al interior del bosque- dígales que volveré muy pronto- dijo este dando un grito

Po: no sé qué puede ver aquí adentro o que peligros me aguardaran pero eso no me detendrá en proteger a quienes quiero- pensó mientras apretaba sus puños- espérenme amigos volveré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-grito para sus adentros.

**Fin del flashback**

Po: solo faltan tres meses más y podre volver a verlos a todos, aremos lo que no pudimos disfrutar el tiempo que estuve ausente-pensó el panda mirando las estrellas

De repente un leve olor lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el olor del té que estaba en su mejor punto, sin más sirvió el té en una pequeña taza de hojas que el mismo había hecho, tomo un sorbo del té y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Po: en cuanto llegue al palacio saludare a todos pero tengo que decirle algo importante a ella… algo que no puede esperar más, todo este tiempo me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo que sentí desde lo que paso en la cárcel de gomen… desde que ella recibió aquel disparo de bala por mi… decidí hacer una promesa- dijo el panda observando su té con una sonrisa

Po: prometí protegerte y no dejar que nada malo te pasara… y cumpliré mi promesa en cuanto termine mi entrenamiento será el momento de que me veas que deje de ser un panda que no está a tu nivel… y que soy capaz de protegerte ante todo aunque me cueste la vida- dijo el panda cambiando su expresión a una más seria-no sé qué me deparara el destino o si realmente sentirás lo mismo pero no me daré por vencido.

La luna estaba en su belleza total parecía que todo estaba sereno y sin un grillo que contara ese silencio tan hermoso.

Po: he tenido que soportar cosas duras desde lobos hasta monstruos de sombras, he escalado montañas día tras día, he tenido que correr por mi vida en diversas ocasiones, he pasado por hambruna y hasta he estado en el borde de la muerte incontables veces pero no es nada como estar lejos de ella, pensé que sería lo más fácil para mí ya que antes de que ella estuviera aquí solo pensaba en el Kung fu y ser parte de los cinco furiosos pero ahora veo que no es tan fácil.

Po: pero de algo estoy seguro- dijo esta ves mirando a la luna

Por otra parte en el valle de la paz una tigresa de ojos carmesí miraba al cielo con una mirada perdida en la luna, plantándose una gran duda en su mente la cual ni ella misma podía contestarse aun

Tigresa: ¿realmente esto es amor o que es realmente?- dijo esta sin dejar de mirar al cielo- ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Porque con él? ¿Que siento por él? ¿Amor o amistad?- pensaba tigresa, tenía demasiadas dudas y ninguna respuesta que la satisficiera.

Tigresa: pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro-dijo tigresa sin apartar la mirada de la luna

Po: que yo….

Tigresa: que yo…

Tigresa y po: estaré a tu lado sin importar nada-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mostrando una sonrisa antes de irse a dormir.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo más de este fin la verdad no sé qué tal me habrá salido he andado un poco corto de inspiración pero espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentario y hasta la próxima**

**Nekoblack12 (nyan!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno gracias a todos por seguir con esta historia que no terminara en un buen tiempo estoy pensando en que este fin tendrá aproximadamente unos 15 capítulos aunque claro continuare haciendo más fic sin más que decir y agradeciéndoles a todos por su apoyo vayamos con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 4: aclarando sentimientos.

Ya era de mañana en el valle de la paz, los primeros rayos de un sol dorado dejaban ver la belleza del valle en todo su esplendor, los habitantes apenas se levantaban de sus camas para seguir con sus vidas cotidianas

Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade se encontraba una tigresa dormida en el tejado, ella lentamente fue despertando dándose cuenta que era muy temprano froto sus ojos para quitarse parte de su sueño, se levantó dio un gran salto para bajarse e ir a tomar el desayuno.

Estuvo caminando por un buen rato hasta llegar a la cocina, ya dentro se dispuso a preparar un poco de té y comer tofu, busco y busco pero no encontraba el tofu así que decidió revisar en la despensa, bajo y abrió la puerta de metal y se dispuso a buscar el tofu pero algo llamo la atención de tigresa.

Tigresa: ¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella un poco confundida

Agarro un tazón que estaba ahí y para su sorpresa eran fideos que había hecho po, antes que pudiera hacer algo una pequeña hoja de papel cayo frente a ella, tigresa se dispuso a recogerla y acto seguido a leerla.

_Tigresa aquí te deje un tazón de fideos para ti,  
los hice antes de irme y no te preocupes si los encuentras tarde,  
mi papa me enseño un método para que los fideos no se descompongan,  
bueno no es necesario que los comas porque sé que no te gustaron  
la primera vez que los probaste pero quería hacer algo lindo para ti,  
por eso este tazón es especialmente de tofu._

_Recuerda que los radicales si entendemos_

_Att: Po_

Al terminar de leer la carta tigresa sintió que su corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre, sus ojos se posaron en el tazón de fideos que había le había dejado po y recordó la primera vez que había probado la sopa de po.

**Flashback**

Po y tigresa se encontraban en la cocina ya que fueron los primeros en terminar sus rutinas de entrenamiento y el maestro shifu les dio el resto de tiempo libre, lo cual po aprovecho para conversar un poco con tigresa y saber más sobre sus gustos.

Po: ¿Así que llevas entrenando kung fu hace ya varios años?- dijo po mientras preparaba los fideos

Tigresa: si pero sigo sintiendo que no he progresado en nada- dijo tigresa triste- y el maestro shifu nunca me ha visto como su hija desde lo que paso con tai lung

Po: tigresa…-dijo po notando lo triste que se encontraba tigresa

Tigresa: me siento frustrada no sé qué se necesita para que me vea como su hija para que me trata con el cariño que merezco-dijo tigresa ya a poco de llorar

Po: tigresa yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con el de cómo te sientes y estoy seguro que él te entenderá- dijo po mostrándole una sonrisa

Tigresa: po no es tan fácil como lo dice, no puedo llegar y decirle, ¨maestro quiero que me mire como su hija después de tenerme años sin amor¨ pero no creo que lo entiendas- dijo tigresa con una mirada fría de las cuales pocas veces le daba a po

Po: no sabrás lo que es fácil si no lo intentas y si quieres yo estaré a fuera esperando para saber que tal salió todo y serte de ayuda en lo que pueda- dijo po mostrándole una sonrisa- recuerda contaras siempre conmigo

Tigresa: está bien…. lo intentare…. Pero ¿me prometes que estarás ahí?- dijo tigresa sintiéndose como una niña pidiéndole a su padre un regalo

Po: lo prometo, ahora prueba un poco de mis fideos no te aran daño y te aseguro que te harán sentir mejor-dijo po poniendo enfrente de ella el tazón con fideos

Tigresa: supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por lo que me has ayudado po- pensó tigresa y agarro los palillos- buen provecho-dijo antes de empezar a probar un poco

Al primer bocado sintió que su boca conocía mil sabores nuevo para ella era delicioso, sentía que no había algo mejor que estar comiendo esos fideos. Pero no quería que po lo supiera porque pensaba que po le diría que la gran guerrera tigresa necesitaba algo más que tofu

Tigresa: bueno… solo diré que no están tan bueno sigo prefiriendo el tofu y él te-dijo tigresa con una expresión seria

Po solamente dejo caer su cucharon para servir la sopa, se dispuso a salir con una cara de tristeza muy notable.

Tigresa: po espera- grito tigresa para detener a po e intentar disculparse, pero po ya había salido dejando a tigresa con un triste por haber herido a su amigo

**Fin del flashback **

Tigresa: y aunque te dije eso estuviste ahí para apoyarme cuando hable con el maestro y me gane su cariño- dijo tigresa deprimida

Tigresa se dispuso a salir de la despensa y paso directamente a su habitación y comenzó a comer los fideos y como po había dicho no estaban dañados al contrario sabían cómo que lo hubieran preparado apenas hace unos minutos, cuando acabo de comer se dispuso a meditar un rato y fue recordando poco a poco cada momento que paso con po, desde que llego al palacio de jade hasta que se fue a entrenar y decidió hablar con víbora.

Tigresa salió de la habitación para entrar directamente donde víbora, víbora al parecer la estaba esperando porque ya sabía lo que pasaría.

Víbora: me imagino que vienes a hablar sobre lo que te dije en anteriormente ¿cierto?- dijo esta con una ceja levantada

Tigresa: si… necesito saber qué me pasa… porque siento esto por po- dijo tigresa con la cabeza abajo

Víbora: sabes amiga sigo pensando en que es amor y lo puedo asegurar por lo que acabas de decir

Tigresa se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho tenía razón ella había admitido que sentía algo más que amistad por el panda. Antes de que pudiera decir algo víbora tomo la palabra.

Víbora: tigresa tú lo que sientes por él es amor no tienes por qué negarlo- dijo está mostrándole una sonrisa- po no es el tipo de chico que te lastimara para el siempre has sido su favorita

Tigresa comenzó a recordar cada vez que po a estado para ella, cuando más lo ha necesitado no la ha dejado sola, cuando está en problemas el sin pensarlo la ayuda, cuando esta triste él ha estado ahí para consolarla.

Víbora: ahora comprendes amiga que tú lo amas, tu sientes algo muy maravilloso y único por él y sé qué harás lo correcto cuando el regrese-dijo víbora sonriéndole

Tigresa se dispuso a salir pero antes dio media vuelta y abrazo a su amiga- gracias- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de ahí en dirección a su habitación

Víbora: no tienes nada que agradecer amiga- dijo ella después de que su amiga se había ido

Tigresa había vuelto a su habitación se sentía ya seguro de lo que sentía, de lo que pensaba de ese panda, sabía que lo quería a su lado, no conocía nada del amor y no sabía cuánto duraría pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo por amor

Tigresa: ¿amor?- se preguntó ella misma- todavía no sé qué significas pero sé que eres algo hermoso y sentirlo por alguien como po tiene que ser algo sin comparación.

Se miró al espejo y dibujo una sonrisa y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas pero no eran de tristeza al contrario eran de alegría al fin conocía lo ese sentimiento podía llegar a ser feliz a un corazón

Tigresa: definitivamente… lo que siento por ti po es amor-dijo esta llorar

Abrió la venta para dejar que la puesta de sol y el viento dejaran sus sentimientos al aire para que su amado sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía ahora

Tigresa: vuelve pronto po… estaré esperando por ti no importa cuánto tardes… esperare hasta 100 años si es lo que tardas-dijo tigresa

Los pétalos del durazno sagrado se iban con el viento mientras el sol caía para darle paso a la noche aun con una tigresa esperando el regreso de su amado.

**Continuara**

**Bueno aquí el final de otro capítulo de nuestra increíble historia espero que les guste, antes de irme jejejeje he de admitir que me emocione demasiado con este capítulo por eso me ha quedado un poco más largo que los anteriores sin más que decir nos vemos. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Neonblack12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno disculpen a todos por hacerlos esperar la verdad he tenido ciertos problemas con el internet y no había podido subir el siguiente episodio de este fic bueno quiero aclarar que las actualizaciones de este se darán los días martes y jueves, también quisiera mandar un saludo y agradecimiento a la persona que me ayudo con este capítulo que es por su puesto Master PAO PT sin más que decir que comience el fic**

Capítulo 5: una llegada que lo confunde todo

Ya había pasado otro mes más desde que po comenzó su entrenamiento, tigresa comenzaba a volverse más fuerte, ágil y centrada en sus movimientos todo gracias al sentimiento que por fin pudo expresar hacia el panda.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón de entrenamiento, shifu observaba atentamente a los furiosos embozando una sonrisa ya que todos habían mejorado en el corto tiempo en el que el panda se fue, pero le impresionaba más que su hija superara sus límites y llegara a tener casi el mismo nivel de control que el suyo.

Shifu: Felicidades tigresa lo has hecho mucho mejor que la última vez- dijo este acercándose a su hija

Tigresa: muchísimas gracias maestro- dijo está haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto

Shifu: muy bien, llama a los demás furiosos al salón de los héroes que tengo que darles una noticia- dijo este en con una mirada seria

Tigresa: ¿de qué se trata maestro? ¿Qué quiere decirnos?- dijo tigresa con intriga

Shifu: pronto lo sabrás hija- dijo este antes de ir y dejar a una confundida tigresa muy pensativa

Tigresa se dirigió a los demás furiosos para darles las indicaciones del maestro, estos al terminar el entrenamiento se dirigieron al salón de los héroes para escuchar el tan importante anuncio de su maestro.

Tigresa: muy bien maestro aquí estamos-dijo ella entrando al salón seguida de los demás furiosos

Mono: que era eso tan importante que quería decirnos maestro

Shifu: muy bien alumnos quiero decirle que tendremos un nuevo estudiante aquí con nosotros su nombre es Xiong quiero que le den la bienvenida-dijo este mostrando a su nuevo discípulo

Xiong era un tigre de bengala, vestía solamente con unos guantes negros con el símbolo de un pájaro volando color dorado y unos shorts marrones con el símbolo de amor en su muslo izquierdo.

Al verlo tigresa se quedó callada sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de po, sin darse cuenta dejo escapar algo que solo fue audible para Vibora

Tigresa: vaya es muy guapo….- dijo esta en susurro pero se tapó la boca cuando escucho lo que había dicho

Xiong: es un gusto conocerlos a todos maestros créanme que será un honor entrenar con tan admirables héroes que salvaron china- dijo este dándoles una reverencia

Shifu: muy bien tigresa quiero que tú le muestres el palacio a xiong y lo conduzcas a donde será su dormitorio

Tigresa: s-s-si maestro-dijo está intentando calmarse después de lo que había dicho hace unos minutos

Tigresa iba caminando junto a xiong pero se le notaba nerviosa y solo se dedicaba a hablar para señor donde estaban y ocasionalmente para hacer una que otra cuanta pregunta, pasaron unos minutos y ella quedo ida en sus pensamientos.

_Mente de tigresa:_

_Porque dije eso… yo a quien amo es a po tal vez solo fue un simple error o me puse a pensar en po… pero sus ojos son igual a los de él y además es un tigre es de mi propia raza no creo que po y yo podamos estar juntos… no, no… que estoy diciendo nuestras razas no me van a detener para amarlo._

Así tigresa continua un buen rato mientras caminaba y hasta llegar a los dormitorios en eso xiong saco de sus pensamientos a la joven maestra.

Xiong: maestra tigresa… ¿le sucede algo?- dijo este preocupado por verla tan callada

Tigresa: no… no es nada solo estaba pensando y no es necesario que me llames maestra solo con tigresa está bien-dijo está volteándolo a ver a los ojos

Xiong: meas… digo tigresa puede acompañarme dentro de mi dormitorio un momento- dijo este con mucha serenidad

Tigresa: mmmm está bien-dijo está dudando del para que le pediría entrar a su dormitorio

Ambos entraron al dormitorio siendo primero xiong el que entrara seguido de tigresa pero al entrar tigresa tropezó y cayó encima de xiong, cuando ambos abrieron los ojos se encontraron uno frente al otro y ambos quedaron sus ojos mientras se perdían en ellos y casi por inercia se juntaron en un beso que duro 1 minuto.

Tigresa después de darse cuenta lo que había pasado se levantó y llevo sus manos a su boca

Tigresa: t-t-tengo que irme- dijo ella saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que alguien abía presenciado esa escena…

**Continuara…. **

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy de nuevo les agradezco a todos que siguieron mi historia y agradezco sus críticas y comentarios positivos, les prometo mejorar para que mis próximos fic sean muchos mejor, un abrazo grande a todos y nos veremos hasta este martes :D**

**(neonblack12)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno créanme que para mí es un graaaan gusto saber que les gusta mi historia bueno primero quisiera mandarles saludos y agradecimiento a Master PAO PT, ani lawliet, Miguel el romántico je y a las demás personas que leen mi fic créanme que lo hago por ustedes n.n bueno sin más que decir a capitulo.**

Capítulo 6: El regreso del dragón

Tigresa se encontraba en su habitación sin poder creer lo que había hecho, le dio un beso a ese tigre sin haberlo conocido antes, se sentía confundida y a la vez patética ¿Cómo era posible que si amara a po le diera un beso a ese tigre? Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos jamás había sentido tal confusión hasta que quedo totalmente dormida.

Era ya de mañana y el gong levanto a todos los guerreros, cuando salieron de la habitación tigresa y xiong se quedaron viendo por unos instantes hasta que tigresa aparto su mirada, en ese momento apareció el maestro shifu

Shifu: buenos días queridos alumnos

Todos: buenos días maestros-dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia

Shifu: quisiera que salieran afuera estarán contento por lo que verán-dijo shifu caminando hacia donde se encontraba unas escaleras que daban a las escaleras principal

Los furiosos confundidos no hicieron más que acatar las órdenes de su maestro y así bajaron a excepción de tigresa y xiong los cuales se quedaron ahí parados quienes instantáneamente se quedaron viendo

Tigresa: déjame sola xiong-dijo esta con la cabeza baja

Xiong: no puedo hacerlo… lo siento tigresa pero ese beso...-dijo antes de ser interrumpido al escuchar a una tigresa llorando

Tigresa: ese beso no tenía que pasar, yo estaba clara de que mi amor le pertenecía a alguien más-dijo esta con palabras rotas por el llanto

Xiong:...está bien-dijo este y volteo para irse pero se detuvo solo para decirle una última cosa a tigresa- si de verdad lo amaras no te sentirías confundida ni me hubieras besado-dijo bajando las escaleras

Tigresa se quedó en shock xiong tenía razón si amara a po no lo hubiera ni besado ni debió haber dicho eso ayer, sin embargo lo hiso nadie la había obligado ella tomo su decisión y ahora tenía que aceptarlo.

Con shifu y los demás

Antes de llegar se dio cuenta de que su hija no estaba con ellos, pensando que se retrasaría porque necesitaba tiempo para prepararse decidió continuar y darle esta noticia como una gran sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron shifu se dispuso a hablar con todos sus estudiantes

Shifu: muy bien alumnos quiero ¿están listos?-dijo su maestro

Mono: si lo estamos maestro pero de que se trata-dijo mono con duda

Grulla: si maestro estuvo callado hasta llegar aquí-dijo grulla afirmando lo que decía mono

Shifu: ya verán jóvenes guerreros-dijo este levantando la mano-ya puedes salir de donde estas-dijo con una sonrisa

De entre la sombra salió una silueta musculosa con un cierto misterio todos miraron atentamente, la silueta decidió acercarse cada vez más hasta la luz para dejarse ver ante los maestros, la primera en poder percibir quien era fuer Vibora quien quedo sin palabras seguida de grulla, mantis, mono y así hasta llegar a xiong que al verlo quedo totalmente sorprendido de la silueta, cuando esta ya estuvo cerca de los maestros la silueta embozo una sonrisa y se decidió a hablar

¿?: Hola a todos he regresado- dijo mirando a todos para después ver al cielo.

Con tigresa

Ella se encontraba en su cuarto todavía llorando porque lo que le había dicho xiong, en ese momento recordó desde que po llego al palacio como le dijo que se fuera porque este no era su lugar, como derroto a Tai Long, cuando se reirá con él, cuando lo reto a comer más pastelillos, cuando lo abrazo en la cárcel de gomen, cuando pensó que po estaba muero… en ese momento tigresa comenzó a sentirse destrozada y dolida por pensar que po estaba muerto con su vos quebrada hablaba con ella misma.

Tigresa: po no puede estar muerto es cierto que han pasado casi medio año pero él no puede estarlo- tratando de auto convencerse- no puede estarlo el volverá estoy segura

En eso paso por su mente el momento del beso con xiong y no sabía que hacer había disfrutado ese beso y sabía que era también un tigre y que si lo intentaba tal vez sería lo mejor ya que lo sentía por po jamás se daría por ser de diferentes razas.

Tigresa: no… no quiero pensarlo sé que él me ama y yo lo amo demasiado-dijo ya llorando totalmente devastada- en eso cruzo por su mente de nuevo esa frase

¨si realmente lo amaras no estarías confundida ni me hubieses besado¨

Al fin tigresa se dio por vencida a sus pensamientos y no dejaron que escuchase su corazón, esta puso una actitud muy seria y con su expresión fría y sin emociones se dijo así misma

Tigresa: yo soy la maestra tigresa la más fuerte de los furiosos un panda gordo, tonto e inútil jamás podría estar conmigo- dijo ella caminando hasta la puerta, pero su expresión cambio y se dijo a ella misma para que solo ella pudiera escucharse- eso es una mentira

Salió de su habitación solo para encontrarse en la puerta con una gran sorpresa solo pudo llorar de la felicidad y de las ganas de querer abrazar a la persona que estaba en frente suyo solo pudo decir

Tigresa: volviste… sabía que volverías-dijo dándole un abrazo-te extrañe tanto…po

Po: si he vuelto-dijo este en un todo muy frio lo cual tigresa noto

Tigresa: ¿porque estas así po?-pregunto con tristeza la felina

Po solo se quedó en silencio

Tigresa: dime…-dijo con lágrimas

Po solo apretó sus puños y aguanto sus ganas de llorar y su furia

Tigresa: ¡DIME!-le dijo gritando mientras caían sus lagrimas

Po: ¡PORQUE SE LO QUE PASO A NOCHE ENTRE TU Y ESE TIGRE!

**Continuara**

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo espero que no se pierdan el próximo porque traerá sorpresas y llegaremos a la parte más interesante ¿cómo abra visto por el beso entre tigresa y po? ¿Qué será lo que le deparara a po? ¿Tigresa sabrá tomar la decisión correcta? Bueno descúbranlas en el siguiente capítulo amigos n.n**

**(neonblack12)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno como están queridos amigos hoy les traigo la continuación de este fic espero que lo hayan esperado con ansias porque aquí les traigo la continuación esta vez solo diré que les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y los comentarios que me dan ánimos para seguir con este increíble fic bueno sin más que decir como dicen en mi país: a volarle caña con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 7: las acciones tienen consecuencias

Tigresa se encontraba petrificada no podía creerlo ¿realmente po había visto lo que paso con xiong?, debía serlo porque si no, no hubiera dicho eso sin embargo decidió mentir porque no quería que po se alterara mas

Tigresa: pero ¿de que estas hablando po? Yo nunca me daría un beso con nadie porque yo a quien amo es a ti-dijo esta con un tono triste

Po soltó algunas lágrimas y apretó más sus puños, tigresa pensaba que era porque el beso solo fue culpa de xiong y no de ella y trato de abrazarlo pero la alejo de su lado lo cual a la felina dejo muy sorprendida ¿Por qué po la separo de un abrazo que el necesitaba? En eso po aun con las lágrimas se dispuso a hablar

Po: no puedo creerlo-dijo po llorando y poniendo sus manos en sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas- no puedo creer que me creas tan tonto yo los vi cuando paso y ni si quiera tuvieron la decencia de cerrar su puerta como que si quisieran que lo suyo fuera algo publico

Tigresa: p-pero po… yo nunca quise ese beso…-dijo ella tirándose de rodillas al piso por la forma en que le hablaba el panda

Po: ¿así? Pues eso no es lo que paso a noche yo vi claramente como disfrutabas de ese beso-dijo po y comenzó a contarle a tigresa el cómo vio todo

Flashback

Po se encontraba a fuera del valle de la paz su aspecto era totalmente diferente ya no era gordo ahora era musculoso, sus brazos tenían algunas heridas por combates con lobos y cocodrilos bandidos, su ropa ahora era diferente ya que portaba con un short color negro con un símbolo de dragón en la pierna derecha unos protectores en sus manos y un sombrero de paja

Po: vaya tomo tiempo este entrenamiento pero realmente valdrá la pena cuando todos miren lo bueno que me he hecho en el kung fu, he perfeccionado mi propia arte y he despertado los verdaderos poderes del dragón, aun así este poder conllevar una gran responsabilidad –dijo po viendo su mano aun con el protector

Justo cuando entro al valle este se tropezó con una canasta la cual golpeo una carreta con frutas y estas fueron directas a po el cual al ver que todas esas frutas se dirigían rápidamente hacia él se movió rápido y con su palma abierta dio un corte en el aire justamente cuando las frutas cayeron al piso todas estabas rebanadas a la perfección

Po: vaya jejeje soy muy bárbaro-dijo el panda pero sin darse cuenta una sandía le dio en la cabeza y dejándolo todo lleno de dulce

¿?: Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran-dijo una silueta misteriosa al joven panda

Po: quien anda ahí muéstrese antes de que realice mis increíbles habilidades y eso no te gustara-dijo po poniéndose en posición de batalla

¿?: Tan solo han pasado unos meses y ya te olvidas de esto: ¡PANDA A ENTRENAR!

Al escuchar eso po tubo un escalofrió en su espalda y reconoció de inmediato quien era ese extraño que le hablaba

Po: a si maestro shifu sabe la próxima vez debería decirme que es usted eso me dio un escalofrió en todo mi bárbaro cuerpo-dijo po dejando de temblar un poco por el recuerdo

Shifu: bueno po parece que tus resultados dieron muy buenos frutos- dijo este viendo el físico de po

Po: a si es maestro, muchas gracias por este entrenamiento especial-dijo po haciendo una reverencia para su maestro

Sin embargo este lo levanto y lo tomo por los hombre y dijo- mi querido alumno yo no hice nada tú mismo fuiste quien dio su esfuerzo y consiguió lo que estaba buscando.

Po: muchísimas gracias a un así maestro porque si no me hubiera decidido este cambio después de me hiciera entrara en razón jamás lo habría hecho

Shifu: no hay nada que agradecer po-dijo shifu caminando y antes de irse dirigió su mirada al panda y dijo- puedes ir a descansar po mañana será un largo día

Po: está bien maestro-dijo este dirigiéndose hacia el palacio

Subió las escaleras sin ninguna dificultad esto lo hiso muy feliz ya que de ser el mismo que antes no habría dado ni dos pasos antes de cansarse, sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle la sorpresa a sus amigos mañana por la mañana así que se decidió a ir directamente a su habitación, para que nadie lo viera decidió entrar por la ventana hacia su habitación, se sentía nostálgico después de tanto tiempo volvió a su hogar, pero noto algo distinto había un pequeño sobre que parecía contener algo escrito, decidió tomarlo y se sorprendió al ver que era una carta de tigresa y se apresuró a leerla

_Po… gracias por esos fideos que me preparaste,  
realmente estuvieron muy deliciosos,  
bueno lo que realmente querida decirte po es pues,  
que te amo… para mi es difícil escribirlo por jamás  
le había dicho o había sentido esto por alguien,  
espero que vuelvas pronto porque realmente  
quiero decírtelo en persona_

_Aunque no lo creas con amor_

_Tigresa_

Po no podía creer lo que leía tigresa le estaba diciendo que lo amaba a él aun panda grande y tonto aunque ahora ya no era tan grande quería que tigresa lo viera ahora y decirle lo que sentía por ella pero escucho unas voces que lo detuvieron, con curiosidad asomo la cabeza por la puerta y no pudo creer lo que vio tigresa y a otro tigre darse un beso duro un minuto que para po fue casi una eternidad.

Mente de po

Ella jugo conmigo-se dijo a si mismo

Solamente quería jugar con lo que realmente sentía-dijo po furioso

Pero la amo ella no lo aria- dijo a si mismo tratando de convencerse

Seamos sinceros ella nunca te amo como amaría a alguien diferente a su especie-dijo este con tristeza.

Tigresa salió corriendo y este dijo para sí mismo yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Fin del flashback

Tigresa se quedó callada no sabía que decir po había presenciado con mucho detalle todo lo que paso, se sentía tan estúpida y tan mal por haber jugado con sus sentimientos así que solo alcanzo a decir una palabra que po llego a escuchar perfectamente

Tigresa: lo siento po-dijo ella llorando mientras se tapaba su cara para que no la viera llorar

Po: un perdón no soluciona nada… entre tú y yo ya nada será igual-dijo po dirigiéndose a su habitación dejando a una tigresa sola y destrozada.

**Continuara  
**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo créanme me inspire mucho al hacerlo y ojala que los emocione cuando salga el siguiente sin más que decir hasta la próxima y recuerden si desean ayudarme con el fin pueden mandarme un mensaje y con gusto aceptare su ayuda n.n**

**(neonblack12)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos lamento todos la tardanza pero tuve un viaje lo cual me resulto agobiante ya que bueno no había internet sin embargo les traigo la actualización de este emocionante fic espero que les guste.**

**Para aclarar ahora cuando un personaje esté pensando lo hare entre paréntesis**

Capítulo 8: un suceso inevitable

Un oso panda y un tigre se encontraban peleando en el estanque de las lágrimas sagradas ambos estaban cansados y sangrando de sus brazos a punto de darse el golpe de gracia. Al lado de ellos se encontraba una felina con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Tigresa: (como pude permitir que esto pasara, jamás debí enamorarme sabía que esto solo traería tragedia o incluso algo peor) se decía tigresa mientras esta recordaba lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás.

Palacio de jade (8 horas antes)

Todos se encontraban en el salón de entrenamiento ya que shifu los llamo para darles una noticia que cambiaría las cosas.

Shifu: Muy bien mis queridos estudiantes los he llamado ya que tengo que darles a conocer cierta información nos fue dada hasta esta mañana

Mono: ¿Que sucede maestro?

Shifu: pues….

Shifu no encontraba la manera de cómo decirlo porque hasta a él le preocupaba la situación en que no solo el valle se encontraba si no toda china, pero sin más se decidió a hablar con sus alumnos

Grulla: maestro sea lo que sea que tenga que decirnos sabe que es mejor que lo conozcamos

Shifu: muy bien, lo que sucede es que según informes del nuevo emperador tai long ha escapado

Todos estaban asombrados no podían creer que después de tanto tiempo tai long escapara de la nueva prisión de máxima seguridad (hecha después de que po derrotara a sheng)

Xiong: Está diciendo que el tigre más fuerte que ha sido capaz de derrotar no rinocerontes, leones y hasta lobos salvajes ha escapado ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Víbora: Hay cosas de tai long que debes conocer y una de ellas es que tienen muchas habilidades y lamentablemente el escape es una de ellas

Shifu: pero no solo es eso maestra, también nos han informado que sheng está vivo y han unido fuerzas para destruir el valle

Todos ahora estaban más confusos y sorprendidos que antes cómo es posible que tai long y sheng unieran fuerzas pero lo que más los confundía era ¿Cómo sheng sobrevivió a la explosión después de la batalla con po?

Shifu: Ni yo lo se mis jóvenes estudiantes pero algo es seguro el guerrero dragón y ustedes tienen que estar listo porque según los informes ellos estarán aquí en menos de 3 meses.

Mientras tanto en el estanque de las lágrimas

Po se encontraba meditando cada momento de lo que paso en su entrenamiento desde que entro al bosque hasta el ayer el día en que todos sus sentimientos se fueron apagando uno por uno.

Po: no puedo creer que ella y ese tigre se hayan besado después de leer de ella lo que sentía, después de haberle dado cada centímetro de mi amor, después de que me ilusionara pensando que yo podía ser correspondido

Po no soporto más y salió de su meditación y comenzó a golpear unas rocas destruyéndolas una por una para deshacer su rabia y paso así 1 hora pero su rabia no se disminuía al contrario iba aumentándose pero sin darse cuente una felina lo estaba observando

Tigresa: Po… yo no sabía que esto te haría daño a ti… por favor perdóname

Po: Recuerda lo que te dije ayer tigresa las cosas no serán para nada igual sabiendo que jugaste con lo único que nadie pudo nunca quitarme… mis sentimientos hacia ti

Tigresa comenzó a llorar por las palabras de po, jamás había sentido tanto dolor como lo sentía ahora, solo quería estar con él pero se preguntaba a sí misma como podía estar con el después de lo que hiso es cierto que ella no fue la única con culpa del beso pero fue ella misma quien lo inicio

Po estaba a punto de irse cuando una voz lo detuvo

¿?: Porque no arreglamos esto de una buena vez guerrero dragón

Po se detuvo y volteo a ver y solo alcanzo a decir- estaba esperando que salieras de tu escondite tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente Xiong

Xiong: Muy bien guerrero dragón cuando gustes- este adopto su posición de batalla

Po: Esta bien es hora de que sientas el trueno-dijo este también adoptando su posición de batalla

Sin más Xiong se lanzó con unas fuertes combinaciones hacia po dejándolo en el suelo pero po se levantó rápido y de con gran velocidad se lanzó hacia xiong propinándole un buen golpe en el mentó mandándolo a volar hacia el estanque.

Po: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Xiong: Hahahaha por favor no es ni la mitad de lo que puedo hacer pero eta bien pongámonos serios

Xiong se levantó y con gran velocidad comenzó a darles golpes tras golpe a po, po solo podía esquivar los golpes de xiong ya que no encontraba ninguna apertura que le diera suficiente espacio para golpearlo, sin embargo en un descuido resbalo y xiong logro golpearlo directamente en la cara mandándolo a volar unos 10 metros atrás, xiong pensaba que todo había acabado sin embargo po logro recuperarse y levantarse rápidamente.

Xiong: Eres muy insistente ¿que no entiendes?, no podrás ganarme ya vistes mi fuerza y la tuya no es lo suficiente para hacerme daño

Po: Muy bien… no tenía pensado utilizar esta técnica pero al parecer no me quedara otra si deseo ganar

Po comenzó a apretar sus puños y cerro sus ojos

Xiong: Que acaso estás listo para perder, bueno sea lo que sea no te daré tiempo de que lo hagas

Po abrió sus ojos de golpe y se movió más rápido que antes y comenzó a golpear a xiong con mucha fuerza hasta mandarlo a volar pero antes que callera al suelo po lo tomo de la cola y lo lanzo hasta el cielo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos po que estaba enzima de xiong comenzó a dar vueltas mientras le daba un abrazo de oso incapacitando su movida

Xiong: ¿¡qué tienes planeado panda!? Si chocamos podríamos morir

Po: mi plan no es morir pero si ganarte

Unos cuantos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo po soltó a xiong y dio un salto para atrás para ver como xiong se estrellaba sin embargo esa caída afecto también a po ya que algunas piedras fueron capaces de darle a su brazo izquierdo

Po: jadeando* p-p-parece q-que l-lo logre

Xiong: lastimado* n-no esté seguro panda

Po: (no puedo más estoy en mi limite todo lo que me queda es una técnica si falla el ganara… no… tiene que funcionar)

Xiong: (ese ataque fue demasiado fuerte casi no me quedan fuerzas para seguir solo me queda algo por hacer si no funciona estaré acabado)

Estanque de lagrimas (Actualidad)

Xiong: Este es el final po quien acierte el siguiente golpe ganara

Po: Es exactamente lo que iba a decirte pero bueno espero que estés listo

Po y Xiong salieron a toda velocidad cuando en sus palmas comenzaron a formarse llamas en el caso de Xiong un color roja y azul y en po negro y blanco.

Po: (este es el final pero el ganador…)

Xiong: (no importa lo que pase pero el ganador…)

Xiong y Po: (¡SERE YO!)

Pero cuando estaban a punto de chocar se escuchó a una felina gritar y salir a toda velocidad contra ellos

Tigresa: ¡BASTA!

**Continuara**

**Espero que les gustara bueno se que no ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos pero espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo que con un gustazo lo subiré pronto.**

**(Neonblack12)**


End file.
